Three colors are required for setting and stabilizing a color locus. Each of these individual colors is described by three color valences XYZ. The mixture of three colors is uniquely determined by an equation system having three equations and three unknowns.
For applications appertaining to lighting technology, luminous systems based on three individual colors are unsatisfactory with regard to their luminous characteristic; in particular, such a luminous characteristic is perceived as unpleasant by an observer.
Therefore, more than three individual colors can be used in luminous systems. In the case of a mixture of more than three individual colors for a color locus, an overdetermined equation system arises.
Various light means, in particular light emitting diodes and/or combinations of light emitting diodes having different wavelengths, are used as luminous sources in a luminous system.
Temperature effects influence the color locus of luminous sources, in particular of LEDs. Accordingly, it is necessary, particularly with regard to a constant overall impression of the luminous sources, to set or adjust the color locus iteratively or continuously.
For this purpose, use is made of optical sensors which monitor at least one of the luminous sources and can therefore ascertain a deviation of the instantaneous color locus of the luminous sources from a predefined desired color locus.
In this case, it is disadvantageous that an optical sensor is complex and in particular expensive.